mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Cosplayerz
Cosplayerz is a series of videos comprised of various recordings the Mega64 crew have filmed at different conventions throughout the year. Each Cosplayerz video its edited to the the song "Parlez-vous Freezepop? (Inter:sect mix)" by Freezepop. For most conventions that the group attends, they tend to cosplay as "spur of the moment" characters that are made by putting on random costume parts and accessories. The videos consist mostly of the Mega64 crew dancing in areas of the conventions, and brief shots of actual cosplayers paired with humorous captions. One could expect some typical Mega64-fashion "griefing" of cosplayers and other Mega64 shenanigans in these videos. The first Cosplayerz video was an IGN exclusive. The other subsequent Cosplayerz videoz have been available to the public on YouTube, as well as a free downloadable from their site. Cosplayerz Cosplayerz (The Original) - Re-uploaded on b3nnic3's YouTube channel on March 23, 2008 * Rocco Botte as "Jazz Man" * Derrick Acosta as "Baby Indiana Jones" / "Big Jones" * Eric Baudour as "King of Pop" * Garrett Hunter as "Christmas Ghost of Dale Earnhardt" * Frank Howley as "Sexy Cosplays" Cosplayerz: Strike A Poze Cosplayerz: Strike A Poze - Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on July 7, 2008 Video Description: "Mega64's tribute to the art of cosplaying and photography, filmed at some obscure con and premiered at Anime Expo 2008." * Rocco Botte as "Dark Santa" * Garrett Hunter as "'I Am Legend' of Bob Marley" * Shawn Chatfield as "King Stephen" * Frank Howley as "Pirating Cosplays" Cosplayerz: Danze Fantaztic Cosplayerz: Danze Fantaztic - Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on March 12, 2009 Video Description: "The third chapter in the Cosplayerz saga, showcasing the quintessential juxtaposition of Cosplay arts and communication through dance." * Rocco Botte as "Time Child" / "White Owl" * Derrick Acosta as "Beowulf in 3D" * Shawn Chatfield as "Assassin's Greed" * Eric Baudour as "Danze God" * Garrett Hunter as "Nyght Spyder" Cosplayerz: Costumery Crisis Cosplayerz: Costumery Crisis - Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on June 19, 2010 Video Description: "The fourth chapter in the saga, this entry into the series deals with the subject of internal crises- When any given character portrayed at a convention, gathering or otherwise, is met with conflict, they must find a way to rise above their struggles and find a solution. This a tale of expansive horizons and open minds. Immerse yourself." * Rocco Botte as "Michael Jordan Tribute" * Derrick Acosta as "John Wilkes Booth" * Shawn Chatfield as "Don't Ask Do Tell" * Bryan Abou Chacra as "Future Toughguy" / "Gorilla Snacks" * Garrett Hunter as "Bag Lord" / "Dracula" Cosplayerz: Danze Beyond Deth Cosplayerz: Danze Beyond Deth - Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on July 6, 2011 Video Description: "THIS FIFTH CHAPTER TAKES THE COSPLAYERZ SAGA TO A LEVEL BEYOND THE MIND & LIVING; IT VENTURES INTO THE ARENA OF THE TRUE DEATH. IT IS ON THIS PLATEAU THAT A COSTUMED BATTLE TAKES PLACE, ONE OF NOT ONLY MIND AND SOUL, BUT OF THE LIGHT SHONE LONG AFTER AN ENTITY IS DECEASED. IT IS THE SYMBOL OF THE CHARACTER PORTRAYED BY EACH COSTUME THAT LETS AN IDEA EXIST LONG AFTER ONE HAS DANZED TOWARDS THE END OF THEIR LIFESPAN. THIS CYCLE IS PORTRAYED BEAUTIFULLY IN "COSPLAYERZ: DANZE BEYOND DETH" AND IS SEEN HERE IN HIGH DEFINITION" * Rocco Botte as "Michael Corleone" * Derrick Acosta as "Masked Patriot" / "The Mayor" * Shawn Chatfield as "Team Ed Wood" / "Bummed Cosplays" * Garrett Hunter as "G.I. Jane" / "LCD Beardsystem" / "Flaccid Cosplays" * Eric Baudour as "Sounds Demon" * Kevin Bushong as "Duke of Spook" Cosplayerz: Mascos Magnificos Cosplayerz: Mascos Magnificos - Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on July 13, 2012 Video Description: "BIENVENIDOS BRAVE COSPLAYERS, TO THE LATEST FRONTIER IN THE REALM OF ALL COSPLAYERZ, "NUMERO SEIS." IN THIS TRYING CHAPTER ALL COSPLAYERZ ARE FACED WITH THE SUBJECT OF DIVERSITY, AND THE DESIRE TO MAKE AMENDS WITH ALL RACES AND CULTURES, HOWEVER NOT ALL COSPLAY IS WHAT IT SEEMS, IS IT................." * Derrick Acosta as "Gold Cat" * Rocco Botte as "Trash" * Shawn Chatfield as "Muhammad Ali" * Garrett Hunter as "Cuatros Ojos" * Frank Howley (?) as "Fights Cat" * Eric Baudour as "Thievin' Stealberg" * Bryan Abou Chacra as "Goldbeard the Great" Cosplayerz: Battle of Sex Gods Cosplayerz: Battle of Sex Gods - Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on July 22, 2013 Video Description: "WHAT MAY BE THE FINEST COSPLAY VIDEO EVER MADE UNFOLDS IN THIS GRAND SAGA, WHERE MERE MEN GO BEYOND COSPLAY AND ENTER THE REALM OF THE GODS. HOWEVER, THIS CHAPTER, THE SEVENTH IN THE COSPLAYERZ LEGACY, MAY REQUIRE YOUR ENERGY TO TRANSCEND SEXUAL DIMENSIONS......." * Rocco Botte as "Goku" * Derrick Acosta as "Vegeta" * Garrett Hunter as "Piccolo Daimao" * Shawn Chatfield as "Chiaotzu" / "Present Cosplays" * Eric Baudour as "Yamcha" * Bryan Abou Chacra as "Ox King" Cosplayerz: Tryalz of Tyme Cosplayerz: Tryalz of Tyme - Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on August 18, 2014 Video Description: "WHAT IS WITHIN THE ROCKET? COSPLAY BEGINS 53 YEARS AGO..." * Derrick Acosta as "Monster Taco" / "Clown Brother" / "Time Cop" / "Spruce Springclean" * Rocco Botte as "Vice President Joe Biden" * Garrett Hunter as "Harey Poter Grownup" / "Michael Clown Age 32" Cosplayerz: Dark Night of Dark Deeds Coplayerz: Dark Night of Dark Deeds - Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on July 7, 2016 Video Description: "FOUND FOOTAGE CONTAINS GRISLY IMAGES AND A TERRIFYING MESSAGE..." * Derrick Acosta as "Hillary Clinton" * Shawn Chatfield as "Santa Maria" * Rocco Botte as "Garlic Bread" * Garrett Hunter as "Wireframe" Cosplayerz: Fallen Kingdom Cosplayerz: Fallen Kingdom - Published on Mega64's YouTube channel on November 19, 2018 Video Description: "Welcome to a new era in thought. Are you comfortable in your mental space? There's no better time to gain wisdom and share that wisdom with others. The world is our classroom and our own 'inner guru' our teacher. This is the change our world needs- the paradigm shift known only as 'Cosplayerz.'" * Derrick Acosta as "4th of July Ghost" * Rocco Botte as "Barbara Bush Reloaded" * Kevin Bushong as "Leon S Kennedy" / "Agony in Pink" / "Mystery Cosplays" * Shawn Chatfield as "Haruka Nanase" / "Madcatz" * Bryan Abou Chacra as "Amazon Rhyme" * Garrett Hunter as "Judge Dread Trivia frame|"Take a picture and get out."|186x186px *In Cosplayerz: Strike a Poze, Rocco Botte had a death threat put upon him by one of the local Naruto cosplayerz. It eventually got so bad there was a thread on a cosplaying forum where they were elaborating on their desire to kill him.Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos